By Volume Drabbles
by Sqiggles
Summary: Samurai Deeper Kyo Drabbles by volume. The word limit is 150 words per chapter. Chapter 10 is up. Expect spoilers! You have been warned there are some spoilers in the chapters. [ON HOLD]
1. Volume 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Akimine Kamijyo- Sensei rocks.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Yuya seems Out of Character.

* * *

**Drabbles**_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Volume 3

* * *

**

Kyoshiro, Kyo, they are one in the same. How did they get that way? How did Kyo get into Kyoshiro's body? Does anyone besides them know? And why does Kyo want to kill Kyoshiro so badly? Kyoshiro is so peaceful, a harmless, if not perverted, medicine peddler. And Kyo is the thousand killer. How did this happen? Why did this happen? There are so many things I want to ask them both but I don't know that I'll get an answer so I'll wait to ask. For just a little while I'll wait. But Kyo I do want to ask you one thing, why did you let me travel with you? Do you find me a burden? Then again, what do I care?

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Words: 123 **minus the opening and ending sentences

**Happens:** Sometime in volume 3 after Kyo takes over Kyoshiro's body.

Until next time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	2. Volume 6

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Although I really wish I did. But I respect the person who does.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo seems a little Out of Character.

**Drabbles**

**By: SamuraiDeeperKyo **

**Positions**

"I believe in you Kyo."

Kyo almost fell backwards when he heard her say that. It was just like Sakuya. No not her! Kyo quickly pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. That traitours lynch. His lip turned upward as he remembered. "Kyo. Please tell me. Did you kill my brother?" "Once I get my body back you'll have the answer." Kyo walked away leaving Yuya to wonder if she'd ever get a straight answer out of him. What if the positions were reversed? The thought suddenly struck Kyo. Would he trust Yuya? Yes. He decided he'd trust her more then he'd trust Sakuya.

**To be continued!**

Words: 106 without the opening and ending words.

I'm trying to write 100-150 word drabbles about anything SDK. Hope you like them. These are just for fun so they may or may not be updated often.

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	3. Volume 7

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo and Yuya seem a little Out of Character.

** By Volume Drabbles **

_ By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

** Volume 7: Would You?

* * *

**

"Would you save me if I was in trouble?" "Of course!" He and Yuya were sitting on a bridge holding hands and letting the water tickle their feet. "Would you save me on the double?" Kyo looked at Yuya strangely before answering. "I'd save you when I could dogface." Yuya didn't even flinch. "If you really want to save me then wake up." "I am awake." "Kyo I need you. Wake up." "I'm right here. And I am awake dammit!" Yuya's eyes became softer. "Please Kyo wake up and rescue me." "I don't want to. You won't be there." "I'm right here." Yuya's lips pressed against Kyo's.

Kyo woke up and grabbed his sword. He touched his lips as he waited for the others to wake. _I'm right here Kyo.

* * *

_

**To be continued!**

**Words: 130** minus the opening and ending sentences

KyoxYuya again. Lol. I'll try to write something besides them for chapter 3. Hope you liked it.

**Happens:** Sometime during volume 7. While Kyo and the others are going to rescue Yuya.

Until next time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	4. Volume 8

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo and Yuya seem a little Out of Character.

* * *

**By Volume Drabbles**_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Volume 8: Why?

* * *

**

When I found out who killed my brother I was in shock. My only question was why? Why do it Kyoshiro? How could you? What did he ever do to you? My brother was a great man, and you hurt him and then me. Why? Why? Why? Will you tell me? You had better Kyoshiro, I will never forgive you either way but I will decide what to do when you tell me why. Tears stream down my face as I ask again, screaming it this time. WHY? Kyo, Kyoshiro won't you answer please. You have to know. I drop to my knees, I couldn't do anything, and I had to watch him get killed again. I ask again, whispering it this time as I shed my tears. Why?

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Words: 129 **minus the opening and ending sentences

**Happens:** When Yuya finds out that Kyoshiro killed her brother in volume 8.

Until next time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	5. Volume 11

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Yukimura seems a little Out of Character.

**SPOILERS:** For Dragon of the Blue Sky parts 1 and 2.

**By Volume Drabbles**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Volume 11**

My life was harder then I let on. My smiling lips never told what I really felt or thought. I lost someone very dear to me when I was 19; she went to her death smiling. She was strong, stronger then I will ever be. Sainzo, Shindara, and the rest of the ten knew her as well. She was kind and she always smiled, in fact Yuya reminds me of her a little. I told them the story of your death Mizuki, though I made it seem as if I had made it up. There is another reason I hate the Tokugawa, they raided the Sanada and killed Mizuki. "Can you hear me?" Mizuki, I've still got a ways to go but I'm a little stronger. I don't want to lose a smile like yours ever again. Will you watch over me for just a little longer?

**To be continued!**

**Words: 147** before the opening and ending sentences.

**Happens:** During volume 11.

**A/N:** Yukimura looks so cool in volume 11. Clad in his uniform and all.

SamuraiDeeperKyo 


	6. Volume 13: Yuya

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Although I really wish I did. But I respect the person who does.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo and Yuya seem a little Out of Character.

**Drabbles**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Yuya's Thoughts

* * *

**

Kyo can stop two of the four with his sword alone. What will happen if he ever turns on me? I'm too afraid to think about it. His anger should not be turned towards anyone yet it is. But for some reason it's never at me. And Muramasa who came back in Kyo's arms looked terrible and weak. Somehow they both got through the training. Semi-okay at least. But Kyo. My mind can't stop wandering towards thoughts of him. He's fighting to do something for himself and to save me. Kyo what will happen when you get your body back? How will you act towards me after all we've been through? You're body is so evil yet yours eyes are so beautiful. I want to gaze into them forever. Kyo can I stay with you? At least until all of this is over.

* * *

To be Continued!

Words: 141

**Happens:** Takes place towards the end of volume 13.

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	7. Volume 13: Akira

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. That honor goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Akira seem a little Out of Character.

**Samurai Deeper Kyo Drabbles**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Akira**

Akira took Kyo's body for two reasons. One was to see how Kyo would react and the other was to see how far Kyo was willing to go. Who would give in first? Akira or Kyo, the dragon or the demon? Both were strong and Kyo lead Akira at the other three at one time. Would Akira go back to Kyo? To be by his side and fight for him just like old times? And if he does then does a certain blond haired bounty huntress have anything to do with his decision? "They hold Yuya's life in their hands." Okuni's words when she met Akira again. That changed everything. What will happen now?

**To be continued!**

**Words: 114** before the opening and ending sentences.

**Happens:** In volume 13 of the manga.

My musings after I read volume 13 of Samurai Deeper Kyo.

SamuraiDeeperKyo 


	8. Volume 14: Akira

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. That honor goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Akira seems a little Out of Character.

**Samurai Deeper Kyo Drabbles**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Volume 14: Akira **

I did not come back to tell Kyo about his body or to give it back. No, the real reason I came back was her. Shiina Yuya who travels with my former mentor. I too wish to kill the one that was sent from the Mibu and did this to her. I too want to pay them all back for hurting her and making her cry. Anyone who works for the Mibu is now an enemy of mine. Once we get to the person who put her in such a condition I will stand down and let Kyo deal with them. But should he fail their heads will be mine.

I throw my sword at another who has shortened the blond's life span. They disappear into nothing. The Mibu are truly formable foes.

**To be continued!**

**A/N- **I just got volume 14. Great volume. You should get it when it comes out if you haven't already read it. There were a few more scenes that I wanted to write about. One with Kyo and Yuya. One with Bentomaru and the women. And one with Muramasa. So expect those as well.

**Words: 133** before the opening and ending sentences.

**Happens:** After Akira returns and then after Yuya's life gets shortened to twelve hours.

**Sqiggles**


	9. Volume 14: Muramasa

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. That honor goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Muramasa seems Out of Character.

**Important:** The sentences in _Italic_ are _thoughts _and the sentences in **Bold** are when **Muramasa speaks.**

**SPOILERS!**

**By Volume Drabbles **

_By: Sqiggles _

**Volume 14: Muramasa

* * *

**

I couldn't tell Yuya that I was going to die. I didn't have the heart to make her sad. The happiness on her face when I gave her the kodachi reminded me of Mayumi. It made me happy. She promised to visit again some day. Perhaps she will visit my grave. I wonder what she will do when she finds out. One thing I do regret though is that I will be able to see Mahiro again. She is such a sweet girl and she still blames Kyo for Mayumi's death. I can feel myself fading away and I'm happy that the last thing that I see is my student, Demon Eyes Kyo, the thousand slayer and soon to be the destroyer of the Mibu.

"**Thank you." **

**

* * *

To be continued!**

**Words: 127 **before the opening and ending sentences.

**Happens:** When Muramasa begins to fade. TT So sad.

** Sqiggles**


	10. Volume 14: Kyo

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. That honor goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo seems a little Out of Character.

**By Volume Drabbles**

_By: Sqiggles_

**Volume 14: Kyo

* * *

**

****"I'm sorry." _Why did you apologize? Why did you realize how much trouble you are only now when your life is being threatened? Why don't you worry about yourself? I think that her words shocked Akira and Bontenmaru too._ And even though I know the consequences I struggle to break the gate growing more determined with every tear that you shed. _I will not let you die dog face._ **

* * *

To be continued!**"I'm sorry." And even though I know the consequences I struggle to break the gate growing more determined with every tear that you shed. 

**Words: 69 **before the opening and ending sentences.

**Happens:** At the end of volume 14 of the manga when Yuya is apologizing to Kyo.

**Sqiggles**


End file.
